Accidents Have Consequences
by SciFiRockerGeek
Summary: The Doctor and Jack are hurt...Rose can't fly the Tardis...How did they get to the SGC? Doctor Who, Stargate Crossover
1. Accidental Landing

Author: Velvet rose0825

Disclaimer: I own nothing...Damn it!!!!

Doctor Who, Stargate SG-1 Crossover—Still own nothing...Damn it again!!!

Action Adventure, Drama

Accidental Landing

They had been running from the natives on a planet. How was Jack to know homosexuality wasn't allowed there?!. They were so close to the TARDIS that both Rose and The Doctor began to get their key out. Suddenly a sharp pain to The Doctor's shoulder turned his world around. Next thing he knew he was on the ground in pain that was radiating from his right shoulder. It felt like the whole world slowed down and everyone talked so deep and funny. He could see and hear Rose call his name then, he saw Jack coming towards him. He gained his senses back enough to realize the bullet was poisoned. Jack reached him and grabbed him, stood him up and half pulled and dragged him to the TARDIS. He was so close both of them could see it and suddenly, a sharp pain ripped through Jack's leg. He knew that felling, that was a feeling that came from a bullet. He felt the same way The Doctor did but, kept moving. He finally reached The TARDIS and leapt into it's security where he and The Doctor slipped into darkness.

The Doctor had never taught Rose how to use the TARDIS. She threw every lever, pressed every button and held onto the railing while her legs held the boys by her. While she had the time and they were unconscious she wrapped their wounds with parts from her shirt. She didn't know where she'd end up but, as long as it was away from this place it would be fine. She felt the ship bump and hit around a lot this time. 'What's going on out there?'. She couldn't help but wonder. She felt it land and it was so strong she got caught off balance and hit her head on the railing. 'Ow'. She thought as she moved her hand there and it came into view with blood on it and lots of it. 'Bloody hell'. She thought. She walked over to the guys and saw jack was somewhat conscious. "I'm gonna go and get help ok, just stay here". She said as she kneeled in front of him. "We don't know what's out there Rose, drag him to the infirmary, I can get there on my own". He moved to stand up. "Even if we did, neither one of us know how to use that equipment. Last I checked neither one of us read Gallifreyan". She pushed him back down. The pain in her head was getting worse but, they were depending on her. She made for the door still holding her head. She opened it and came face to face with guns and soldiers.

"I'm sorry people but, there's no way I'm sending you back with hostels on the other side of that gate". General Landry informed them of his decision. "General I understand your view but, there are things there we need and could use". Daniel informed the General to try and change his mind. "And I understand you Jackson but...it ain't happening". The General left it at that and went into his office. Suddenly the speakers blared "Ship in the Gate Room I repeat Ship in the Gate Room". Soldiers ran by and the four of them ran to the Gate Room with their own P-90's drawn. They went by the...telephone box?. Was this a joke?. It got very real when a girl no older than twenty stepped out with blood all over her and her clothes all torn and a gash to the head. "Stand down". Cameron yelled as he ran further into the room and up by the door of the ship. "I'm Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell, Welcome to Earth". He introduced himself and the Planet. After all they've seen aliens who looked a lot like people. "This is earth?!". The girl asked and answered in a thick accent possibly British. "Yes, your in the SGC". "The what?". The girl asked. "Stargate Command in Colorado". He wasn't sure why he was explaining it but, she seemed trust worthy. "Colorado?!". She suddenly had a shocked look on her face. "What's your name and where you from?". Cameron asked.


	2. First Impressions

First Impressions

Long time ago The Doctor told me that if he was hurt or sick the Tardis wouldn't work as well or at all. It worked but, she couldn't read anything cause it was only displaying it in Gallifreyan. I couldn't tell where we were. Even his watch wasn't working, she really shut down without him. I was hoping for a peaceful place, with peaceful villages, and herbal medicines. I stepped out there are guns and soldiers in my face. I must look like a mess. Blood and torn clothes. I stepped out with a pain in my head. Those railings really hurt. Next thing I know a different soldier, a more polite and if I might say a rather cute soldier told them all to stand down. He introduced himself to me as Colonel Cameron Mitchell. At least I was on earth. Could they treat these two on earth? I decided to ask anyway cause maybe I heard it wrong. My bloody head is hurting me so much. He said I was in the SGC... what the hell is that?. Let alone what's a Stargate? I have to remember to ask the Doctor later. And now I'm in Colorado. How am I gonna explain this to my mum. Let alone the Doctor and Jack. He asked who I was so I decided to tell him since he told me all about him and this place.

"I'm Rose, Rose Tyler. I'm from London um...21st Century". I wasn't so sure as to why I added the Century into there. Ummm, maybe cause, I didn't know where I was. Suddenly I felt dizzy and the dull pain in my head increased. I stumbled forward and Cam grabbed me around my waist. "Whoa miss...you ok?". "I'm fine". I finally seemed to remembered why I was here. "My friends! Their hurt, they were shot, I think the bullets were poisoned". I rambled off as quickly as I could. Funny I never usually talk that fast. The pain in my head was getting worse. I know I did something to myself when I fell in the Tardis. "Get the med team in here...now". Cam ordered. Rose stumbled again. That pain got worse again. "Maybe you should get that checked out". Cam suggested. "I'm ok. I just think I'm gonna pass out". Not sure why I said that out loud. Cam took it seriously and held onto me tighter. "Maybe you should sit down for a bit?". Cam offered. I nodded my head yes...bad idea. My head hurt more and the room began to spin and the lights got darker. I felt my knees get weak and my legs fold beneath me. "Oh boy". She said as she collapsed into Cams arms. I felt arms grab me and lift me up. Last I saw was a close up of Cam's face looking worried. "Rose, Rose?!".


	3. Recovery

Recovery

Rose awoke with a dull ache in her head and a bandage over her wound. She sat up and could see a different room and The Doctor and Jack...The Doctor and Jack!. She threw the covers off and stood far to fast. Her head still hurt and the room began to spin again and get a little fuzzy around the edges. Her legs gave out and Cam grabbed her before she hit the floor. "We should really stop meeting like this". He said with a big smile on his face. "Yea, guess we should". I smiled and tucked a stray hair behind my ear. I stood up and he let go of me but, kept his eye on me. That's when I realized I was in a gown. 'There's no closure in the back of this' She thought. She grabbed the back of it to hide her panties. She liked them cause they were pink with white polka dots but, they were for her eyes only. "Um...where are my clothes?" She asked as she looked down at her gown. "Oh those". He held up a bag and handed it to her. "Thanks". She said as she took the bag from him. "No problem. Your shirt was stained with blood and ripped, you'll find a plain black shirt in their with your jeans which seem to be ok". "Thanks for the new shirt. Glad these jeans weren't ruined. Their my favorite, make my bum look good". She winked at him after she said it and smiled. He smiled back and couldn't wait to see the jeans on her. She pulled the curtain closed and changed. When she was done she felt better and went in between The Doctor's and Jack's beds. "Do you know how their doing"?. I asked Cam. "No but, she does". He replied pointing to a woman in a lab coat. "You shouldn't be up yet". She told Rose as she was walking up to check on The Doctor and Jack. "I know but, I feel better than before. Thank you by the way". She nodded as a welcome. "And, how are they doing"?. Rose asked as Cam brought her a chair to sit on. "Thanks". She said to him as she sat down and turned her attention back to the Doctor. "Their doing good actually. I was stumped for quite a bit, Especially with him". She said pointing to The Doctor. "Yeah the two hearts were weird for me at first". She said as she smiled and held onto one of The Doctor's hands. "Were both of the bullets poisoned?". Rose asked her. "Yes but, they both seem to have different physiology that they weren't affected to badly by it. Especially The Doctor". She put her stethoscope back around her neck. "Yeah they seem to keep on surprising and amazing me too". She also grabbed onto one of Jack's hands and held onto it as well.

Cam showed me to a room that I could stay in that would be more comfortable than those infirmary chairs. It didn't have a good view but, it had a bed, a desk, chairs, and anything else I could need in a room. "So...". Cam said interrupting my thoughts. "You must be hungry, at least a bit. I mean...the foods not the best here but, it's good enough". "Are you askin me to dinner?". I asked in a joking way. "I guess I am". He does have a cute smile. He's still attractive. I walked over to him by the door and put my arm around his. "So I might as well give you the fifty cent tour". He smiled at me again. "I'd love that". We walked to the mess hall. We might have created a bit of a scene cause we both came in laughing. "Oh over there". He pointed to a table that had three other people sitting at it. Rose was still smiling as she followed Cam to the table and his friends.

Cam showed me to a table. "Rose this is Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c". Cam introduced them all. "Hello". Rose said. "Hello" Sam and Daniel said in unison. Teal'c merely bowed his head to her. "She was the one who came in the ship with our two other visitors in the infirmary". Rose's eyes widened a she realized she forgot about the Doctor and Jack. I couldn't believe I had forgotten all about them. I must have been having a lot of fun. "Speakin of which, I should go and check on them. Thanks for the tour cam". I said and squeezed his arm a bit as I walked back to the Mess Hall doors. "Hold on I'll show you back". Cam yelled from behind me and ran to catch up. He grabbed my wrist and put it through his arm so my hand rested on his arm. "Thanks" I said. As they left the others couldn't help but think, 'What was that about?'.


	4. Trouble Makers To The Rescue

Trouble Makers To The Rescue

Rose knew she was in trouble. She was all alone and being arrested for what The Doctor and Jack did. Speaking of which. The Doctor and Jack both came out with some form of a weapon. "Let her go and back away from her...Now". The Doctor yelled to the guards. The guards looked at the General who nodded his head yes. They released her and backed away. Once they let her go she walked quickly to The Doctor and Jack. She was rubbing her wrists and he could see the redness on her arms from where the guards had held onto her and redness on her cheek from the wall. "Are you alright?". The Doctor asked me. "Yeah I think so, just a bit bruised I suppose". She told him as she rubbed her wrists. "Good, OW. What was that for?!". The Doctor asked while looking at me with a confused expression on his face and rubbing his arm where I had slapped him. "I got in trouble and almost arrested cause of you. What were yah thinkin by fightin with all those guards?!. You could've killed someone. They helped take care of us and you bloody well beat them as a thanks!". Rose was getting a bit more mad and yet stern. "I see who wears the pants in this relationship". Cam said to the others. They nodded in agreement. "You sure told him". Jack said. "OW. What was that for?!". He looked at me with a confused face and rubbing his arm too. "It wouldn't be right for him to be the only one who gets hit when you helped as well. Was probably your idea too. Wasn't it?". Rose asked looking at both of them. Neither one of them answered. "Right then. I want you both to apologize to all these nice people for beaten up all their friends". She looked at each one waiting for one of them to speak first. "No way, they tried to arrest you and hurt you as well". The Doctor said and Jack nodded in agreement. "So?! It's only cuz you beat up their people".


	5. Interrogations

Interrogations

They were all put into a separate cell rooms. The Tardis was to be looked at by their experts...if they could get it open. The General walked into The Doctor's Cell. "Let me guess...you need the key". "Yes, we want to preserve the machine...". "The Tardis she's called The Tardis". "Yes well...we want to explore inside". The General stood infront of the table across from The Doctor. "No, she's dangerous and she doesn't like strangers or hostile's inside her. She'll get angry or worse...violent". "You speak of it as if it's alive". The General looked ay him curiously. "Cause she is alive. Look you won't get anywhere and I'm not either by sitting here so, you let me and my companions go and were out of your lives for good. We only landed here by accident, bad piloting, got help and we could be on our way. What you say?". The General smiled at The Doctor's thoughts. "No" and with that the General left.

Inside a separate lab they had all of Jack's weapons that he had on him. Most were rather small...some bigger and some...grew or shrunk. Some looked like something similar to theirs but, not sure of it's purpose. The General walked into Jack's cell. "Well we know The Doctor, Rose Tyler but you, we haven't been introduced yet". The General looked at him with a file in his hand. He did the same to Jack as he did to The Doctor. He stood on the opposite side of the table but, across from Jack. "Captain Jack Harkness. I work for Area 51. You'll see that on my I.D. that you took from me". The General looked at the paper and looked confused and yet amused. "This is such an old issue I.D. They don't even use it anymore. This isn't valid". The General looked at him and laughed a little. "Ok well then you got me". Jack sat back in his chair and relaxed more. "You have a lot of weapons on you. What are their purposes?". "Bring them in and I'll show you". The General smiled at that. "Sorry I can't do that". "Then sorry I can't help you". Jack stopped talking and listening. The General had no choice but to leave.

'Let's hope she'll be a bit more forth coming'. Cam, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c were all watching the interviews from the window's above. They had Rose in their biggest interrogation room. She was pacing she was so nervous. 'Of course...I would be the one to get us into all this trouble'. The General walked into her room. "Rose, please, have a seat". He sat in the chair across from her. She cautiously sat down. "I wanna know how you got here, about that machine and about your companions". "I don't know how we got here. I don't know much about The Tardis and even less about them". She was nervous and not doing well to hide it. She felt like a kid sitting in the deans office after she had been caught with her friends doing trouble. "You've been with them for about...a year?". She nodded. "Well unless you get on ships with strangers...you must know something about them". He seemed distressed and mad. Most likely both Jack and the Doctor weren't forthcoming. "Honestly Sir, they both keep information about themselves very secret and, I did get on the ship when The Doctor was a complete stranger. I met Jack the same way". The General sighed, He had closed the folder and looked at her. 'If both The Doctor and Jack were being quiet and tough for information...so was she'. "These interviews are over". The bald guy from the main site was here. "The three visitors are to come with us". After he entered several well built guards followed him in and stayed outside. "I can't allow that". The General insisted as he stood up. "Why not, they have nothing wrong with them and no danger plus, a new type of technology". Simmons looked at a file and looked at all the facts gathered about all of them and the ship as well. "You can't even possibly try to understand it or even master it". Rose interjected. "I thought you didn't know about that ship?". The General asked her as he turned to look at her since his attention was on Simmons. " I don't and in someone else's hands who knows even less could cause problems". Rose added as one of the mans guards came in and took her out of the room.


	6. Bad News

Bad News

The three of them were brought into the embarkation room. The minute they saw each other, they all wriggled out of the guards grasps. The Doctor ran to Rose and hugged her and swung her around a bit. "You alright?". The Doctor asked Rose. "Yeah I'm fine". "Hay gorgeous". Jack said from behind The Doctor. "Jack!!!". Rose yelled. She jumped into his arms and he hugged her as much as The Doctor. Jack looked over at the other four standing there. The Doctor looked over too and he could've sworn he saw jealousy on Cam's face. Jack looked at the Doctor with a look of 'Who does he think he is'. Jack put Rose down and the people in charge and from the main site entered. The others could see The Doctor grab one of Rose's hands and Jack grab the other. They were gonna do all they could in their power not to get separated. "I have bargained for the safe keeping of Rose Tyler since, she appears to be completely human". The General informed all of them. The Doctor and Jack looked relieved and yet terrified for what would happen to her after they were gone. Part of Rose was relieved but terrified to what they would do the others and...the Tardis. "The two men and the machine will be taken in for...study". The general added sadly. He looked at the SG-1 team and they knew he did all he could to keep the others here. Rose gripped their hands tighter and they all looked at each other. They could see tears falling down Rose's face. The Doctor hugged her and so did Jack. They stayed in their hug as long as possible.

They would be sending transport for the three samples. They were able to spend their last day together in a large interrogation room. Rose was crying a bit and The Doctor was holding onto her as she cried on the bed, Jack was on her other side. "Isn't there anything we can do, a great escape, somethin, anythin". She was so frustrated. She felt so guilty. 'I brought them here and I got them into this trouble'. "I'm such a stupid ape". Rose was thinking it but, she said it out loud. The Doctor grabbed her. "Don't you ever say that! You hear me Rose Tyler?! You are a brilliant girl, a treasure, a gift, a blessing". She was crying harder now. The Doctor pulled her into a tight hug. Rose had cried at all different levels. She eventually cried herself to sleep in the Doctor's arms. He laid her down on the bed and laid next to her. He put her hand in his and she snuggled closer to him. Jack laid on the other side of her and took one of her hands in his. The Doctor and Jack held hands as well. Who knew if they'd see each other again once they go where ever their going to.

The next day the transports arrived. They had the guards go into the room followed by SG-1. The three of them were asleep on the bed. They woke them and picked them up. Simmons entered. "This is a summons over ruling our negotiations. They wanna see the effects of the ship and other environmental encounters on the human body". He just handed it to the General. He opened up the door and a new man entered, opened a bag and took out a syringe.


	7. More Bad News And A Rescue

More Bad News and A Rescue

First we were jolted awake, believe me that's a bad thing cause Rose is not too much of a morning person and Jack is not one all together either. also considering the circumstances. Then the Simmons guy talks about a summons for...Rose! But we agreed!! A new man came in and brought a syringe out. "We know that drugs don't have much of an affect on you but, they still do on her". The syringe was filled with a strong sedative. "That's too much. Trust me you'll over dose her with that much. At least half of that". They refused to listen to him. "Put all of it in". The guy got closer to her and the guard held her tighter. "If you kill her she's of no use to you". Cam yelled out to try and save Rose's life. "She's a use to us dead or alive". The man injected a bit over half of it into Rose. She could almost feel the affects immediately. She felt dizzy and weak. She reached out to The Doctor. "Doctor" she whispered. Her legs gave out and she blacked out. The guard held her up under her neck and legs. "Rose!". The Doctor yelled her name and reached for her. "By any other name smells as sweet". Said General Jack O'Neill as he entered.

He could see a guy holding an unconscious girl, two men struggling and SG-1 looking ready to pounce. "Ah, the good ole days. Guess I'm a bit late for the show. I got a summons from the President...he refuses to let you dissect three beings especially, one who is a civilian in London, England. Plus he knows of The Doctor. He hasn't heard of our friend Jack but, he trusts him cause he has my name and, cause he travels with the Doctor". Cam walked over to the guard who was holding onto Rose. "I'll take her thanks". Jack walked over to Cam "No WE'LL take her". Jack went to move her from his arms. "She needs medical care". he said moving Rose closer to him."And who's more qualified to give it to her...you or us? Hmm...I go with...us". Jack moved again to take her. "I say with us. She is human. She needs normal human care besides, your dangerous. Who knows what you'll do to her...she might end up with three heads". He moved her closer to him again. "Oh please we've been caring for her for a year, you've cared for her for like what...five minutes!". Jack was getting very defensive. "Silence". The Doctor yelled suddenly. They stopped and turned to look at The Doctor. "Rose needs care and, if no ones noticed...I am...a Doctor. I am going to take care of her. Thank you". He lifted Rose from Cams arms and the door unlocked for him and the doors opened. He took her inside and the doors closed and locked again.

"Well that was...". No one was sure what to call it. "The Doctor". Jack said and the others nodded. Once the Doctor got her inside he brought her to anywhere but, the infirmary. He took her to her room. 'Stupid ape's. Believe medicines should be neutralized with medicines. Best medicine is rest'. He knew the best thing for her was rest and to sleep it off. He walked into her room and put her in her bed. He took her shoes off and left her socks on, he took her sweater off too. He tucked her in under the covers. He kissed her forehead. "Get some rest Rose, you deserve it and need it". He exited the Tardis. "How is she?". Jack was the first to ask. "She's fine, in her room sleeping it off. Best for her". The Doctor walked off again. "So who's gonna give us the tour?". He walked up the ramp to the Stargate. He touched it and could tell immediately who made it and what it's made of. "I know you guys didn't make these machines or create them on your own knowledge...What century is this?". The Doctor asked no one specific. "The 21st". Cam answered. "Oh well, Rose has good taste and sense of time". He walked off the ramp and out of the embarkation room door as if he was going to tour it himself. The others followed him.


	8. Overturn

overturn

Simmons spent a good part of the day on the phone with higher authorities for him and others. He then went to the source of his problem...the President. He was discussing to use all 3 to see how it could affect our own bodies so when they adapt this technology or other forms of it, we can prepare properly like we do with space travel. The President approved of it. "Go get the girl for now". A guard entered the Embarkation room and went for the Tardis doors. He tried everything to get them open but, they wouldn't budge.

Rose woke up in her room. 'Blimey my head hurts'. Rose heard a soft pounding. 'Sounds like the control room'. She got up...a bit too fast. She had to balance herself on her closet. 'Where's Cam when you need'em'. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of him. She walked towards the control room. She could tell Tardis was making it easy for her to get there. She was still dazed. She walked in and found no one. 'If the Doctor's not workin on somethin then...what is that sound?'. She walked closer to the door. She could see it rattling with each hit. 'I hope the door can hold'. With that thought she heard a key in the lock...maybe Jack was impatient till the Doctor came. The doors opened and it was the guards from earlier. She ran around the console as fast as she could. The guy got to her first and grabbed her around the waist lifting her off the floor. "DOCTOR!!". She yelled at the top of her lungs.


	9. Something's Wrong

Something's Wrong

They had gotten close to the Embarkation room again and the Doctor could sense something was wrong. H stopped in the hall way as a sensation wiped over him. Jack stopped and looked at him. "You ok?". He touched his arm. "Something's wrong, not sure what but...something". He heard the Tardis suddenly and the name yelled was..."Rose!!". The Doctor ran down the halls. The others in quick pursuit. The reached the Embarkation room and there sat the Tardis. 'Why would it warn me if nothing was wrong?!'. As he moved to the front he could see the doors opened. He ran inside and checked to see if anything or anyone was missing. He ran into Rose's room. "Rose!!". The bed was empty and so was the ship. He ran out "He's taken Rose...he's made a very bad choice and an even worse enemy". He took off following his senses of Rose. They had gotten to a certain floor and they could see a guard pushing and dragging Rose. "Rose!!". The Doctor yelled. "Doctor!!". Rose yelled back. The guard lifted her over his shoulder and began to run a bit with her. "Oi! Get your hands off me you...you...nutter". The Doctor and Jack both took off after the guard as did SG-1. They got to a dead end corridor. They all arrived to the spot and saw him holding Rose in front of him and his stun gun drawn. "You come any closer and this will hurt her and knock her out or...". After saying this he put his hand close to his gun as well. "No need to get so physical now". Cam suggested.

"So back off or she gets it". The guard took out his gun and held it to her head. Rose was a little nervous but, when she laid her eyes on The Doctor all her fears went away. Jack put his hand down the back of his pants. "Oi, your in public, now is not the time for that". The Doctor yelled to Jack. Rose found herself giggling a bit. That was the power of The Doctor. He could make you forget your problems, even at the peak of them. Jack's hand returned into view with a small gun. "Whatcha gonna do with that pretty boy?!". The guard laughed at Jack. Jack held it up higher and The Doctor recognized it. He whispered to Jack, "You fire that and you'll have no choice but to knock Rose out as well. He'll conduct it to her". Jack looked at him. "I know, you got a better idea?!". The Doctor nodded no. "Sorry Rose. It'll hurt for only a second". He mouthed to her. She nodded and mouthed back. 'Do it'. She closed her eyes and prepared for the blast. Jack fired and hit the man. It was like electricity. He got shocked and so did Rose. She just flinched at the pain. He took it the most and she only got a bit of it. She was dazed and dropped to the floor as the guard was knocked out. Jack ran to cover the guard and The Doctor ran to Rose's side. "Rose, you ok?". The Doctor asked while helping her up. "Yeah I think so. Thanks". She hugged Jack first and then The Doctor. "You sure your ok Rosie?". Jack asked her. She had pulled away from The Doctor's hug to turn and answer him. "I think so". She looked back to The Doctor and asked "What about you? You're not even in focus!". The Doctor looked confused and looked at Jack for some sort of an answer. "She's gonna pass out", He told him and then she passed out in The Doctor's arms. "Oh boy" was all she said as she fell into his arms. The Doctor picked her up and held her close as they were led away by SG-1.

He brought Rose into the infirmary just to be safe. Their Doctor checked her out". She suffered from a shock, not too bad, bout the same voltage as a zat gun. She'll be fine but, she'll be out for a bit". The Doctor sat by one side of her and Jack the other. "I...I'm sorry...". Jack stammered out to The Doctor. "She told me to do it, I had no other choice. I...I had to". He expected an argument and anger from The Doctor. "I know, I saw her, she trusted you and your decision. I agree, we had no other choice and if we didn't he would've hurt her or worse, he would've taken here". He stood up finally knowing where to direct his anger. He walked out of the infirmary and to the General's office. He walked right passed guards and even threatened them with his screwdriver. "I wanna know why she was taken? You had a deal, she wasn't to be touched. She is an earth citizen. She was supposed to be free. Instead She's drugged, kidnaped and zapped. Who gave the order to study her?! Who?!". He was so mad by the end of his rant he didn't notice the guards holding him. The General nodded his head to them and they let him go. "I agree, I called the President...he ordered her to be studied. They want your ship, all your weapons, to study your technology and to study it's affects on humans". He sat down behind his desk and looked at him. "You and Jack will go to area 51. She, will go to a medical facility near by. There's nothing I can do to stop this or change this...I'm sorry. I wish I could but, I can't". He went back to his files.


	10. Escape Plan

Escape Plan

The Doctor stormed out of his office. Not accepting his answer. He needed to get out, all of them did. They needed to get away from there as soon and as fast as possible. 'SG-1'. He thought about and took off to find them. Rose woke up in the infirmary. She had such a headache. She remembers the standoff, seeing Jack, The Doctor, SG-1 and Jacks butt gun. She laughed to herself at the name she had given it. More like electric butt gun. She laughed a little more but, then remembered how when he shot the guy it was like sticking your finger in a socket. You got a shock but, at first you didn't truly feel it. When he let her go she got out of his hold as soon as possible and that was by dropping to the floor. She felt The Doctor run up to her. She felt ok. A little dazed but ok. She then the same way she did when she first met Jack, she got dizzy and all things went out of focus. She told The Doctor that and heard Jack translate it to...'She's gonna pass out'. It hit her suddenly and out went the lights. 'I need to stop faintin'. She laughed to herself like that was a goal for her. She decided she wanted to get up or at least try to. She pulled the blanket off her, hung her feet off the side of the bed and slowly lowered them to the floor. She touched her feet to the floor and stood slowly. She was doing well till she tried to walk. Her first step and she felt weak and dizzy. She could feel her legs giving out and tried to lean back on the bed but, they crumpled beneath her. She knew she'd hit the floor and her knees would take the hit. She felt arms grab her before she fell. Her face rested on a chest. She looked up to see cam smiling at her. "We really have to stop meeting like this". He continued to smile at her and she felt herself smile back. "Thanks, you always seem to be near when I'm falling". "I try not to make it a habit". He smiled at her. "Maybe I should stop trying to stand after dozin". She smiled at him still and he helped guide her back to the bed.

The Doctor headed to each one of their labs or rooms and asked them to meet him in the room above the stargate. He walked into the infirmary to check on Rose and saw her in bed with Cam standing above her. "Were meeting in the office above the embarkation room" He said and left. Rose looked at the now empty door way and then to Cam. "Wanna help me walk, so if I fall you can catch me again?". She smiled as she asked him. "Come on, I'll help you". He helped her to stand and to walk slowly. Sam, Teal'c, Daniel, Jack, The Doctor's Jack and Cam standing behind Rose showed up. "What's going on?". Jack asked as he looked at The Doctor. "Were getting out of here, and now". He looked at Rose and walked over to her, grabbed her hand and pulled her back over by him. He seemed possessive of her. He looked at Cam and held tighter onto Rose's hand. She looked at him oddly wondering why he was being so possessive over her. "The General cannot help us any further. They are coming to get us tomorrow. We'll be locked in separate rooms tonight so they can get us without a fight of all three of us together". He told everyone and refused to look at Cam. "How do you know this?". Rose asked him. "The General told me and, I stole the file that the other guy brought about us and their plan to get us". He told them and looked at Rose and did his Grin to her. She smiled back to him as well. "Well need a distraction so we can get out of our rooms and into the Tardis". He told them what they needed and needed them to offer ideas now. "Wait, they locked us in last time and even put a guard there, how do we get out? Not all of us have a screwdriver". Jack told him. "It's a sonic Screwdriver". He held it out as he said this to him. "Not all of us have an Electric Butt Gun either". Rose added and laughed after she said it. Even The Doctor smiled at that.

They had made a plan. All the rooms had separate codes. Sam, Cam and Jack knew them. at different times they would release each person, saying 'The General wants to see them'. Once close to the Embarkation room, each would head over to the Tardis. Since Rose was the only one with a key, she was to be released first, go to the Tardis, unlock the door, start up the ship so as soon as the others arrived before guards could come they could take off and never look back. All was set, only thing left to do was to wait for the right time.

Simmons and his guards arrived with their different forms of bondage for each prisoner. The guards were to get each prisoner from their room, secure them and then bring them to the General's office. One who had some rope only was on his way to Rose's room.


	11. Escape And Love

Escape and Love

Rose sat in her room and waited. she couldn't help but think of her conversation with The Doctor last night. "So, why do you hate Cam?". She asked him flatly. 'If I want a straight answer I need to have a straight question'. He just looked at her for a second. "Don't know what you mean". Was all he said as he looked down at his food. 'Earth food could really be...bland sometimes'. He tried to think of anything but Cam. "When I walked in with him, you gave him a death glare. Then you go ahead and grab me away from him like I was yours or somethin. To top it all off, you wouldn't even look at him when we were talking about things". She couldn't be too loud since they were in the mess hall. "Look, Your Mum...". "Has nothing to do with this". She had cut him off and his answer for all her observations as well. 'Blast'. He couldn't think of anything else so he had to think on his feet. He opened his mouth to speak and Jack popped in a seat next to The Doctor. "So, what were we talking about". He asked as he shoved food into his mouth. "Nothing". Was The Doctor's answer. Rose, on the other hand used it to her advantage. "We were talking about The Doctor pulling me from Cam and hating him". She looked at him even though she was filling in Jack. "Well yeah, we both hate him". She looked to Jack with wonder and The Doctor with a look of 'Shut Up'. "Rose, he's been mackin on you since we landed here. It's obvious, he likes you but, we know a lot about you and what's better for you. He just wants to but in to save you and look like a hero in your eyes. He knows he has a lot to live up to with us around". He shoved more food into his mouth and then saw a pretty woman and went off to talk to her. "See you guys in a bit". Was all he said as he picked up his tray and left the two alone in silence. Rose looked to The Doctor. "Were, were you...jealous?". She asked him while looking at her food. "Yes". She was surprised at the answer and the honesty of it. "Why?". She wanted know all she could now, cause later, he wouldn't talk about it again. "I was worried you would stay here, with him. You seemed so keen on him". He was looking down at his food and playing with it. She put her hand on his. "I would never leave you. I...I love you". When he looked up at her he could see some tears falling down her face. "I love you too Rose, I don't wanna loose you". They held hands on the table and looked at each other. He wiped the tears from her face. When Rose went back to the present she wiped a few tears from her own face...She was so happy, she was in love and The Doctor loved her back.

The Guard came to the door. The Officer at the door looked at him. "I'm here to get the prisoner for transfer". He told the Officer at the door. He nodded his understanding and swiped a card through the scanner and typed in a code. He opened the door for him, the guard walked into an empty room. He looked around but, no one was there. Rose popped out from behind the door and hit him on the head with the lamp.

She ran out from behind and looked at the Officer by the door. He nodded to her and pointed which way to go. "Lieutenant Mitchell's waiting for you". She smiled to him and he smiled back. She ran off down the hall towards Cam. She turned the corner and ran into another Guard from that bald's guy agency. "Hey!". He realized who she was and tried to grab her. Cam turned and saw him going for Rose. He ran to her and grabbed him from behind and knocked him out. "We gotta hurry now". They ran to the Embarkation room. Once she was through the doors and Cam was in the control room she unlocked the TARDIS door and ran inside. She looked at the paper he gave her with all the directions of what to do.

Teal'c made his way into the Embarkation room and nodded to Cam. He was to guard Rose as the others were off helping the others to escape. He stood on the ramp inside as Rose was hitting buttons, switches, levers and bells. She seemed like somehow she knew what she was doing. Cam, Daniel and Sam met up near the Doctor's and Jack's room. Thankfully they were close to each other not like Rose's room that was on another floor. Once they were each released they snuck around the base till they were close to the Embarkation room. They heard alarms blaring and an announcement saying an 'Unauthorized Gate Activation'. Cam, Sam and Daniel knew what it meant. They all ran faster and the door was open and a blue hue lit up the room. They ran in and saw Teal'c on the floor with a gun shot wound to the shoulder. He was in pain but, trying to get up. Daniel ran to his side and helped him to lay back down. The Doctor saw the Simmons holding onto Rose. "Rose!". He yelled as he ran up the ramp. Simmons pulled out his gun from behind Rose and shot. Rose felt the gun move from behind her and saw it being pointed at the Doctor. Then she heard a loud BANG!!. Then she saw the bullet rip through the Doctor's abdomen.

Once she saw it happen she couldn't believe it at first until he dropped to the ramp and put his hand by the wound. Once both saw the blood the Doctor felt weak and Rose screamed. "NO!!! DOCTOR!!!". Simmons held onto her as she tried to get away to help him. He pressed the hot gun to her back and pulled her closer to the gate horizon. She was crying and felt weak and almost dropped to her knees. Simmons held onto her and picked her up a little. He finally pulled her through and she couldn't see the Doctor anymore.

Once Rose was gone and the Gate closed Jack ran into the room to the Doctor's side. "Doc, Come on Doc". He put pressure on the wound. "Get the Med team...Now!". Jack yelled to anyone and everyone. Daniel ran to a phone and dialed an extension to the infirmary. "We need a med team here Stat!". He practically yelled into the phone and said as fast as possible too. The Doctor was half conscious. "Rose...Save Rose...Rose". He lost consciousness with her on his mind. Jack kept pressure on the would till the med team came and took him into the infirmary and then into an operating room to stop the bleeding, remove the bullet and ultimately to save his life.

Once they were through to the other side the horizon vanished and he let go of her as they both were flung out of the gate at a fast speed. Rose laid on her back crying, thinking about the Doctor laying there. He was in pain and losing a lot of blood. She couldn't even touch him one last time or even speak to him. She didn't even know if she'd see him again. She wanted to go back, she wanted to get back to him but, she crawled over to the device and looked at the buttons. It was as confusing as when she was standing infront of the TARDIS controls when Jack and the Doctor were hurt. Then she thought they would die but, they lived. 'There's still hope for the Doctor know as there was before'. Her thoughts were interrupted as Simmons grabbed her from behind. She screamed a little and tried to get away and fight. He held her tightly and pulled her from the gate and started walking towards a large field.


	12. Rescues and Recoveries

Rescues and Recoveries

All he could do was sit there and wait. He just had one of his friends shot and the other kidnaped. He sat with his head in his hands. He needed a plan to save Rose. The technicians were getting the coordinates from the computer records, once they had the planet they would go there and retrieve them both. Jack liked the idea of leaving Simmons there. He smiled to himself as he thought of them waving goodbye to him as they stepped through the Horizon. The SGC Doctor came out of the Surgery room. "Jack?". He jumped up as he heard his name. "How is the Doc...Doc. Be honest". He wanted it to be the truth and yet he didn't...only if it was bad news. "He's recovering well, he's healing faster than any human. He should be completely healed in a matter of days". "Thanks Doc". He was so happy, Specially because he didn't have to tell Rose that the Doctor was dead.

Simmons continued to drag her by her wrist. She would ask questions but, wouldn't get an answer. She had quieted down until he looked at a G.P.S. "You've been planning this?! For how long?". He still didn't answer. "I'm gonna ask again and I hope I get an answer. Where are we? Where are you taking me? Last but not least, How long have you been plannin this?". She was getting frustrated. 'I need to get his attention'. She pulled her arm back but didn't expect to be released. His hand slipped from her wrist and it took her only a second to realize. She ran through the field back the way they came...hopefully. She didn't stop to look behind her, she couldn't see much through the field anyway. She could hear him though and knew he was close. 'I gotta throw him off. Besides, it's not like I can dial back to earth'. She made a quick decision to run to her right. Once she was out of the field she looked back. She could see the plants moving where Simmons was and he wasn't close. She took a quick breath rest. And decided to keep exploring. 'I'm on an alien planet, no friends, Simmons, and no weapon. I gotta find shelter'.

He woke to white ceilings, colored walls. 'What is that color? It's awful'. He tried to sit up and was met with pain. "Ow". He yelled as he continued to sit up. "You think someone would learn that pain...means you should stop doing what you're doing to cause it". The Doctor turned to his right and saw Jack sitting there. "Hello Jack. How are you?". Jack laughed as he stood. "I should be the one asking you that". He handed him his water. "Well I learned from the last time, don't just ask for a different person. Ask you how you are". Jack laughed a bit. "What do you remember?". For once in his life...The Doctor was stumped. "I think it had something to do with the Gate Room". 'Damn' Jack thought as he realized he had to fill in all the details...like that Rose was kidnaped. "You were shot...trying to protect Rose from being taken". "Did it work?". He asked as he stood up and found his jumper and leather jacket. "Well...no. Simmons took her to a planet. They aren't sure where she is yet". The Doctor got dressed quicker as he realized he had to be the one to save Rose...like usual.

Rose was tired, hungry, thirsty oh yeah and cold. Once the two suns go down...at the same time!! It gets extremely cold. "Here I am in my bloody hoodie, freezin my arse off. Still haven't got anywhere to go and I bet you all the ferocious, hungry, man eattin animals come out at night". As Rose finished her rant she heard a rustling from plants somewhere around her since she was surrounded by them. "Me and my big mouth". She ran out of the area. She was wishing to feel the Doctors hand in hers. Him telling her to 'Run'. It had started to rain and all Rose could find was a small shelter under a tree canopy. She sat there, cold, wet, hungry and scared. She couldn't help as the tears rolled down her face. 'Help me Doctor'. She buried her face in her knees and cried.

The Doctor was lying in his bed. All the Doctor's predicted he would be unconscious for a while still as he healed. Then he heard Rose's cry for him in his mind. 'Help me Doctor'. He jumped up in his bed.


	13. Hope for the Lost

Hope For The Lost

Rose sat in the same place till morning. She had put her hood up during the night and had eventually gotten some sleep. Now that it was morning and it had eventually dried up from the rain. She had to try to get back to the gate. She remembered that cam had told her about the Stargate dialing thing. The odd symbol was the home planets symbol. Except she didn't know what the usual symbols are. So even if she got there she couldn't dial out. Also on earth there was a shield and if she materialized it was a bug on a windshield. Wouldn't matter either way. The Doctor was dead and all she would have is Jack. Not that he wasn't fun but, life with out the Doctor is just...well...Life. No real purpose or excitement. She had to find a way to get back, especially gettin away from Simmons here. Always seemed to end to a dead end. If only the Doctor could walk up in front of her and save her now.

The Doctor sat up and looked around. He had wires in him and all sorts of tubes. He remembered bein shot and Rose...Rose!! She was what had woken him from his state. She needed help. More importantly she needed his help. He never declined a chance to rescue a damsel in distress. He pulled all the tubes out started to get off the bed. He looked down and saw the gown. 'These really do not suite me. Where's my jumper'. He found it on a table near to his bed and got dressed. He walked out of the infirmary and into the waiting room.

Jack looked up as he saw the doors open he expected to see a Doctor not The Doctor. He was shocked he didn't know what to say till he saw him walk out and into the base. "Hey Doc wait!". He ran after him. "Where are you going?". Jack asked him as he walked as fast as he could to keep up with him. "Rose needs me. She's callin for me and I need to go to her". He continued to walk and never stopped. He was getting closer to the Gate room. Cam, Sam and Daniel saw him walk past them. He smiled and said "Hello". He then walked into the Gate Room. They followed him. "Dial the last planet where Simmons took Rose too. I'm going for her, she needs me". He stood at the foot of the ramp. No movement was made. The General walked in. "You can't go to that planet alone". He sounded surprised at his request. "Why not?". He asked looking at them knowing, he'd seen more than they have or ever will. "That planet has been known to have some unfriendly wildlife". He looked at him and all playfulness left his face. "Rose is out there. No weapon, no way to get back and with a man who would probably sell her to some government agency. So why the hell should I not go!?". "At least. Not alone". The entire SG-1 team stood behind him. Even General O'Neill was willing to go. The Doctor smiled and looked to Jack. "Let's suite up then. We have a Blonde to rescue".

Rose sat a little longer till the nausea from hunger subsided. She got up and was ready to go when she heard snapping of twigs. They kept on coming from different directions. She looking in all directions and couldn't tell where it was coming from or which was closer. Part of her was telling her to run but, she could run into something. Suddenly there was only one twig snapping noise. It was coming in close behind her. 'Oh God'. She could hear it getting closer. She then heard a gun being loaded and cocked. "Simmons". She realized and took off runing straight and back into the field to loose him.


End file.
